


Eternal

by Pharaisia



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia
Summary: Feelings can go beyond time...and even death.
Relationships: David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos, Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

What does it mean to be alive?

Roxanne briefly pondered while a two-hundred pound Nosferatu was trying to crush her chest.

She couldn't feel pain, she couldn't breathe nor bleed. She wasn't able to eat food anymore, or drink anything that wasn't hemoglobin.

At that point, was she even human anymore?

The woman gritted her teeth, wincing when she heard some of her ribs break under the tremendous pressure the other Cainite was applying on her. She closed her eyes and bitterly thought: _"I guess this is the end"._

The Nosferatu made a crooked grin and growled. "Now what, Sheriff? What are you going to do?"

"Her? Not much. Me however..."

Before the Nosferatu could turn around and see who spoke, a fist punched his back so hard that broke through the skin and flesh, grabbing the vampire's spinal cord and pulling it out. The Nosferatu made a pathetic, wheezing noise of pain; his grip loosened and Roxanne was free.

The giant crumbled on himself, but became ashes before he could touch the ground. There was silence for a few minutes while the woman fixed her black leather trench coat; the man in front of her, much taller and bigger than her, sighed.

"That was close. You okay?"

She nodded, observing the grey pile of cinders at her feet. "Thank you, Tyrell."

"No problem." Tyrell rubbed his black beard and grumbled. "We better get rid of this bastard's remains. Not long until dawn, girl."

The woman nodded. "Connie, Lizzie and Bug?"

"Connie's outside, making sure there are no more surprises. She took care of a couple of Sabbath scum, nothing she couldn't handle. Lizzie and Bug are checking out for humans and turned off the surveillance cameras. Everything is fine."

Roxanne nodded again. "Good. I really don't know what I would do without you all."

"You would've ended like our friend here." Tyrell smirked.

"I'm serious Tyrell. Why the fuck am I the Sheriff? You should be."

"It's a pain in the ass, that's why. No one wants to do it, so the Prince had to choose someone. He chose you, like it or not, so cut it out." Tyrell barked as he took a plastic bag from under his jacket and started sweeping the ashes into it.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. They walked outside and got to the car with the others.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The music was so loud that Roxanne could barely hear her own thoughts. The colorful, flashing lights didn't help much either and she had to take off her round, red lens glasses to see better. Usually, the woman tended to avoid exclusive V.I.P. parties like these, but Tina had insisted. Only a fool would say no to the Toreador Primogen of New York.

Tina wasn't simply beautiful.

She was outstanding.

With green eyes and black hair styled into a modern bob that framed her delicate face, and a pair of red lips that would turn a saint into the wildest of devils. Rumors said that Tina had a crush on New York's current Sheriff, and Roxanne started wondering if that was true.

It was hard to tell, Toreador were so volatile.

Roxanne preferred to think that Tina was just amused by the fact that she just didn't fell for her seductive ways. Or maybe Tina just wanted to praise herself to have the Sheriff as a 'close friend'; who knew what was on her mind?

"Roxieee~"

The sensual, slightly high pitched voice was impossible to ignore and Roxanne had to put on her best smile before walking to the table.

"We were getting worried about you, darling, where were you?" Tina pouted.

"Sorry for making you and your friends wait, I had work to do. I'm sure you understand."

"You always work, work, work. You need to relax, my dear. So tonight, it's going to be all fun and games." She giggled, along with the others.

"I'm thirsty." Roxanne said, looking around the crowded room. "May I...?"

"Of course! Take anything you need, just...please don't make a mess, sweetie."

"Don't worry. I would never do such a thing in your own territory, you know that." The woman winked and danced her way to the bar, making sure to use her special ability. Presence could be an extremely useful power if used correctly, but many Brujah would rather die than admit it.

Well, not her.

She sat on a tall stool with her legs crossed, stirring a cocktail she knew she couldn't drink and waited. Usually, she was more active when hunting, but tonight Roxanne was feeling a bit lazy and decided to use a more passive technique. It didn't take long before a man sat next to her and started flirting shamelessly. She faked all her smiles as he talked, and took him by the hand at some point, going to the men's toilets and entering one of the stalls.

Roxanne could've been more passionate in her movements, in every touch, but she wasn't really feeling it. This had become a boring routine now, just a way to feed. Like always cooking the same meal.

As predicted, the moment her teeth penetrated the man's neck and started sucking his blood, he reached climax, experiencing a state of ecstasy that not even sex could give.

Such was the effect of a vampire's bite.

A few minutes later, Roxanne was done. She made sure that the guy was still alive before leaving him sitting on the closed toilet and getting out of the restroom. She bumped into someone on her way out.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's quite alright. Isn't this the men's restroom?"

"Yes, you see... "

She was about to come up with the 'my boyfriend was too drunk to go to the toilet alone' excuse, but when the woman raised her head, she couldn't say one more word.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

David Xanatos wasn't exactly the type of man that liked parties.

He used to frequent clubs like this in the eighties, when the music was actually decent enough to listen and tempted you into dancing; he was also younger and with more adrenaline in him. He sighed at the memory, as he slowly moved his glass of Cosmopolitan in a circular motion: those were the times. But right now wasn't so bad.

He finally had his own company, had become a multibillionaire and owned New York's tallest building. Xanatos had become the richest man in the United States, and with that suddenly everyone wanted to meet him, to invite him to their exclusive events. _"Hypocrites."_ He thought, smirking. _"They wouldn't give one look at me if I was out of money."_

It was true, but it all worked in his favor: people were easier to manipulate in exchange for money.

Money made them blind and deaf, and suddenly forgot what they saw or heard that day.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, mister Xanatos?"

Owen asked, sitting composed on his left. David smiled as he looked at his CFO and personal assistant: it was amusing the way that the blonde looked completely out of place with his crisp suit and strict attitude, but David wouldn't have wanted him any other way.

"I stopped enjoying these kind of parties long ago, but I had at least to show up. I'll finish this drink, go to the restroom and then we can go home. I'll spare you from this music, I know it's not to your taste."

Owen readjusted his glasses in an irritated gesture. "Are you sure this can be defined as music, sir?"

David chuckled, downed the Cosmopolitan and stood up, walking towards the toilets. He was about to grab the door, but someone opened it first and bumped into him; it was a pretty woman, a bit younger than him maybe, with long, brown hair and a pale skin.

"Oh, sorry." 

He smiled.

"It's quite alright. Isn't this the men's restroom?" An amused comment, a way to introduce himself and who knows? Maybe take her home. Fox knew that he liked to flirt and since she did the same thing with others, the redhead didn't mind. In fact, from time to time they had fun together. 

"Yes, you see..."

When the woman looked at him, David's eyes widened in surprise, an emotion that rarely belonged to him.

"...Roxanne?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Shit."_

Was the first thing Roxanne thought when she found herself face to face with David.

This was a problem.

It's always a problem when someone the vampire knew in their previous life, recognizes them.

Most Cainites would either walk away, faking that the person mistook them for someone else. Others, gifted with powers that mesmerized the mind, simply made the human forget they ever saw them.

Unfortunately Roxanne did not have such abilities.

The beast inside of her started going into a panic, suggesting her to either run or kill. Always the same two suggestions, no matter the situation. But then again it was a beast, made of instincts and hunger, so what did she expect?

No, running would've either given David the confirmation that she was indeed Roxanne, or at the very least made him suspicious. And Roxanne knew how curious David was by nature. Nothing would've stopped him from finding out the truth.

And of course she wasn't going to kill him: they knew each other since childhood, always have been great friends...until he decided to leave for New York. It's not like she had been angry at him, she was probably the only one who supported him in his choice, but then they simply weren't in touch anymore.

Lying seemed like the best option here.

Just as she was about to say something to confute him, from the corner of the room Tina stood up and walked straight towards them.

"Roxanne, how long is it taking for you to get something to drink?" She huffed.

_"I'm going to fucking kill this Toreador."_

Was the second thing Roxanne thought, as she rigidly turned towards Tina, eyes ablaze with anger. She needed to calm down before she exploded.

"Oh! But I see that you're busy..." Tina purred, completely unbiased by Roxanne's intimidating look. "Nice catch, darling, I gotta admit."

"I-" David tried to intervene.

"He's not a catch, he's just someone I bumped into. I'll be back with you in a moment." Roxanne said, gathering all the calm she could muster and putting back on her glasses. When she was angry, her eyes became two lit embers, and it was better hide them from the humans.

The Masquerade had to be preserved.

Tina nodded, turned her head towards Xanatos and winked, before slowly walking back to the table.

David found himself inexplicably attracted to the dark haired woman and was about to follow her, but Roxanne caught his arm.

"You better get out of here and breathe some fresh air. Right now I can't talk with you, but I promise, I'll explain you everything. Call me tomorrow night, I'm...busy during the day." She slid a small piece of paper into his sleeve.

"Roxanne, what is-"

"Just go, David." Her tone admitted no more objections.

Xanatos frowned: he hated being given orders, but for Roxanne he was willing to get over it. She seemed quite serious.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow, then."

She felt relieved that David was going to listen to her instead of arguing. They both went on their separate ways for that night, and Roxanne had the feeling that her troubles had just begun.

That boy had always meant troubles.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

While driving back home, sitting into his black limousine, Xanatos felt upset.

The last time he saw Roxanne was twenty years ago, right before he went to Dartmouth College; she had accompanied him to the train station, where they made a promise to each other to meet again, no matter how much time it would pass.

He hated to admit this, but it was quite the emotional goodbye. After all, Roxanne had been at his side since childhood, during bad and good times, even when his mother...

He rubbed his left temple. Not a good time to think about that right now.

Years later, his father told him that Roxanne had mysteriously disappeared, her uncle and parents were desperate. It was one of the rare moments where he remained silent. His father, on the other side of the phone, judged him severely.

"You have become so insensitive to not even care about friends anymore." And that was the end of the phone call.

That night David drained an entire bottle of scotch.

Now, out of nowhere, he finds her here in New York; she looked...different. Paler, much more than she used to, but also beautiful. From a neutral point of view, of course. Roxanne had always been pretty, but it was a surprise to see her as a full grown woman.

Technically, they had the same age, so why did she look younger than him?

Xanatos looked out of the car window, watching the city lights lit up the night. He didn't know what to think. Why did he even want to talk to her? The past was in the past, and he only had time for the present and the future. Still...he said he would've called her.

It would've been impolite to not do so now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Roxie?_

_You will always be my friend, right?_

The digital alarm clock on her bedside table beeped for a full minute before her hand pushed the big button in the center to make it stop. Roxanne groaned as she laid on the small bed inside her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling.

Right, tonight David would've called her.

What was she going to tell him? Kidnapped? No, an answer like that would've raised too many questions...

She was in a coma for eight years. No, even worse...

Sleepwalking? Okay, she was getting desperate now.

Roxanne sighed, pulling the pillow over her face: there weren't many options that wouldn't have been suspicious. Especially to David. Nothing, at least, that could've saved her honor in some way.

 _"Well, better look like a selfish person than break the Masquerade and be put to death."_ She thought.

Because that was the actual problem: the most important law in their society was to never reveal their true nature to anyone who wasn't a vampire; It would've put all of their entire existence at risk, so it was considered treachery. And since the specific duty of a Sheriff was to make sure that every Cainite respected the rules...she didn't have much of a choice but to prepare a bulletproof background for her lie.

Roxanne slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower, the sound of running water calming her down a little. Growing up in Bar Harbor, she had always been surrounded by water, it was a well known element that put her at ease.

Unlike for David.

The vampire stepped into the shower and closed her eyes, letting the water pour on her.

Yes, David had always hated the deep waters; quite an ironic phobia to have since his father was a fisherman. Then again, he did fell into the lake when he was little, and would've drowned if it wasn't for his mother's quick reflexes.

From what she gathered, David's mother was hanging the laundry while David played quietly near her; Petros had always been a fisherman his whole life, it was the only job he knew, so of course the family had to live near the lake to keep the boat close to the house.

David must have been three years old when that happened: after playing around in the grass, he decided to go see the fish swimming near the shore; his mother did warn him several times to never enter in the water without her or his father, but Roxanne guessed that children never learned unless they hurt themselves. In fact, David not only disobeyed, but to try and catch a fish he went too far from the shore, until he wasn't able to touch the bottom anymore. If Mira hadn't turned around in that moment, his best friend would've died that day.

Best friend.

Heh.

It was a bit childish to still call him that, but Roxanne couldn't help it. They truly were inseparable when they were kids, and even during their teenage years. David wasn't exactly popular at the time, and didn't have many friends. Practically no one.

He was too intelligent, too 'weird', always getting the best grades and always being on his own; it didn't take long for the other kids to make fun of him, as a consequence to their painfully obvious envy.

Roxanne thought that David was amazing; he knew so much, was always curious to know more, made lots of questions. Her uncle, who was a professor, certainly adored him. How could Petros not realize that his son had an extremely high IQ?

Of course he couldn't waste his time in a small fishermen town surrounded by acres of forest; a place way too simple, too far from any concept of technology or modern thinking. Progress was seen as bad, and David's father thought the same thing. So naturally, he and David didn't exactly get along; especially after Mira's premature death.

Roxanne frowned as she passed the soaped sponge over her breasts and shoulders.

How old was David when it happened? Eleven? Twelve? She couldn't remember. What Roxie did remember, though, was the sorrow and misery of her friend during those days. Instead of becoming closer, his father became colder, more distant from his son. He would work constantly, behind the excuse that he had a child to maintain, and without Mira's income as a tailor, they were alone.

But the truth, Roxanne suspected, was different: David was very similar to his mother, a dreamer and a curious soul. The resemblance was too much for Petros. Roxanne bet that the old man just wanted to forget and not to suffer. He wasn't a bad person, really, honest and hardworking but also so, unbelievably stubborn.

_"I guess that's what he and his son have in common."_

She chuckled, getting out of the shower to dry off.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

David was in his office that night, still working on a project for an innovative type of weapon while sipping the fifth cup of coffee in three hours. He was satisfied of how it was coming out, and he was sure that it would've been a sellout once it was done.

Xanatos stretched his arms and cracked his fingers with a sigh: better stop working now or he would've been a zombie the next morning; he and Owen had judo practice in the early hours. He was about to stand up, but his gaze unconsciously fell on the desk phone on his right.

He had almost forgot.

David bit his bottom lip, pensive: even if he called her, it had been so many years...what was he going to tell her? It's unlikely that she didn't know who he had become, since his face was practically everywhere: television, newspapers, gossip magazines...everyone knew who he was.

Still...her hurried ways of the night before, the blatant lie she told her friend... Something was up, he could sense it. Maybe she was in danger, or had troubles with the law. But then why to keep her real name? No, there was more, David knew it.

Besides, she did own him an explanation for disappearing like that years ago. Did her family even knew she was here? Alive and well?

He toyed with the telephone wire for a few moments.

Xanatos couldn't lie to himself: he had missed Roxanne.

He would've liked to invite her to his brand new apartment on the top floor of the Eyrie Building (before he decided to buy Castle Wyvern), talk about things, making sure she enjoyed her stay. His father never wanted any of his gifts or checks, and David felt frustrated to not share his fortune with someone he cared about. Because of course he cared about his father...even though he should have called him more often or visit him. But it was a real war with the old man every time he did, pointing out every mistake his son had done, holding old grudges, and being critical about everything he accomplished. They had quite a fight the day before he left for college.

So terrible in fact, that he had to ask hospitality to mister Coleridge, Roxanne's uncle and probably the only cultured adult in that damn town. Roxie had accompanied him to the train station that morning, after a great breakfast, cheering him up and supporting him completely in his choice.

David smiled. That's all he had always wanted: support. Understanding. Affection. If only pops would've understood that.

He had to admit, he was always jealous of the relationship Roxanne had with her uncle. Jarrod took her in when her parents divorced. She had always lived with him since childhood, because her parents were way too busy to take care of her properly. Instead of leaving her with a nanny, they asked him.

It was a small family of two, and yes, they often bumped their heads since they both had a temper, but there was love at least. That was unquestionable.

He was more often at their house than in his own; not that his father really cared, since he had to work from before dawn until sunset, and it was better than staying home alone. Mister Coleridge had a beautiful personal library, and he didn't mind if David wanted to read a book or two, encouraging him into reading, studying, researching.

Everything that his father never pushed him to do. Pops would've preferred that David found a simple job in Bar Harbor, even working with him as a fisherman. Asking him to abandon his dreams of glory and success.

Xanatos rolled his eyes. _"Oh yes, pops, I would've been an excellent fish gutter. What a brilliant future..."_

No, David aspired to something higher, something much better. Electronics and technology were his passion, and the mysterious coin he received was his ticket out of that small town.

And look where he was now. Pretty good for the son of a poor fisherman.

He took the phone in his hand: well, why not? It was just a courtesy call. What was the worst thing that could happen? Xanatos composed the number and waited.

"Hey..."

A small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a while. How are you?"

"Fine, more or less. Sorry for yesterday."

"It's okay. Was there a particular reason why you lied about knowing me?"

Roxanne pinched the bridge of her nose. "Uh, I, just didn't want my friend to know about you. She's a real tattler."

"I see."

Silence.

"So...you're a billionaire."

"Actually, I'm a multi billionaire. I officially became one last year."

"Congrats."

More silence.

"Don't you just hate small talk?"

"I loathe it."

He chuckled, playing with the phone wire.

"We both have questions about each other, and I believe it will be a long conversation: so how about we meet each other in person? My place."

Roxanne froze: on one side, talking on the telephone could be dangerous, someone could've have been listening. On the other...David would've had the chance to look at her better.

He could've noticed that her skin was extremely pale, downright cadaveric, and that more importantly she wasn't breathing. But Roxanne didn't feel like refusing.

_"I'll just keep my distance. I'll be careful."_

"Of course, I'd like to. It's been so long."

"Yes, we absolutely need to catch up. If you give me your address, I'll send Owen to get you."

"Oh, uhm, no it's alright, I can-"

"I insist. You will love the limo."

Roxanne sighed, more out of habit than need. "Okay, then. Who am I to say no to a free ride on a limousine? But tell your driver to come pick me up at the arch of Grand Army Plaza. There's more space for a limousine, my street is very narrow."

"Magnificent. Owen will be there in half an hour. See you soon."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Owen drove through the almost empty streets of Brooklyn in silence, not even the radio to keep him company. He was about to pick up a dear friend of mister Xanatos, a dear friend his employer curiously never spoke of; the previous night he noticed the look of confusion and surprise on his face as they got out of the club.

It was unusual for mister Xanatos to have such an expression. Burnett wondered if this woman, this Roxanne, meant anything to his boss.

He hoped not. It was complicated enough to share David's love with Fox, they certainly didn't need someone else. Nobody ever said that polyamory was an easy affair, but they were trying. Owen was still afraid that his feelings for David would've caused issues between him and Fox, but the woman had showed exceptional empathy and acceptance.

But he wasn't sure that she would've been so accepting with another person. And Owen was afraid that it would lead to an inevitable breakup, if not the complete ruin of this delicate balance that they managed to reach.

So another person in the relationship was to avoid at all costs.

The blond turned to the left and slowed down once he was in the proximity of the arch; leaning with her back on the wall, there was a tall, lanky woman, dressed in a black leather trench coat, tight dark jeans and knee-high boots. Oddly enough, she was also wearing a pair of round sunglasses with red lens; Owen didn't like the way she dressed: it wasn't a matter of style or taste, but he had the nervous feeling that every piece of clothing she wore, was meant to hide something. And her whole figure appeared...unsettling.

Once he stopped the limousine right in front of her, he got out to greet her properly.

"Miss Roxanne, I suppose?"

She smiled and nodded. "In the flesh. And you must be Owen."

"Owen Burnett, yes."

The woman moved towards him, a long, white finger sliding from the knot of his red tie to the middle of his chest. "David should've warned me that he was sending me such a handsome driver."

Burnett stepped back, narrowing his eyes behind the metal framed glasses.

"Please, respect my personal space, miss." He was usually more patient, more charming with other people. What was wrong with him? It was like he automatically felt repulsed by this woman, but couldn't understand why.

Roxanne didn't seem to be offended in the least, and her smile widened into a grin.

"My most sincere apologies. I assure you it won't happen again."

"And for your information, I'm more than mister Xanatos's driver. I'm his personal assistant, his majordomo and CFO." He replied, feeling petty and defensive.

"My! Quite a lot of responsibilities. David forgot to mention that." She shrugged. "I told him that there was no need to send you out, but you know him..."

Owen didn't reply back and instead opened the car door, letting Roxanne sit inside.

"Oh, wow, Davie wasn't joking, these seats are so comfortable..."

_"Davie?"_

Owen frowned as he started the car again and drove towards the Eyrie Building. He didn't like this woman at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne followed Owen into the building and to the elevator that would've brought them to the top floor, where David's private office was. As the man pushed the button, she took a better look at him: Roxanne didn't hide the fact that she was a sexual creature, and loved to flirt if someone caught her eye. In this case, the fact that Owen kept keeping his distance with her, only made her want him more. All in good time, she imagined.

"How long have you been working for- pardon -with David?"

"Seven years."

Crystal clear answers, short and simple. Mh, this one was going to be a challenge.

"You know, David only trusts very few people..."

"I'm well aware."

"... so if he gave you this many responsibilities, he must really trust you."

"Your point is?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that he has you at his side. It makes me feel better that he's not alone."

Owen turned to face her with a raised eyebrow. Maybe she was starting to chip off the ice over his heart.

"Do not worry, miss. I am not going to leave mister Xanatos alone. Like you did."

Ouch. That backfired quickly.

Roxanne smirked and smoothed her trench coat; she took off her glasses and looked Owen in the eyes. "You're absolutely right. I'll make sure to not repeat the same mistake."

The vampire didn't feel angry in the slightest, which was strange: for a Brujah, it was extremely easy to get enraged, but Owen intrigued her. He was smart, composed, witty and sarcastic. She loved all of that in a man.

Yes, Roxanne could've used Presence to make Owen fall for her, an immediate infatuation...but where was the fun in that?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Xanatos was looking out of the tall window, the city lights shining below him. New York was still active even at this hour and it seemed determined to stay like that for much longer. After all, it was called 'the city that never sleeps'.

Owen should be back with Roxanne any minute now and he still didn't know how to greet her: hugging her seemed...childish. They were both adults now, and they met just the other night after several years. Years during which he thought she had been kidnapped or killed.

Roxanne definitely owned him an explanation, since he had been worried to death when she disappeared.

At the time, he was constantly in contact with the police, in hopes to receive news about her. During the day he was able to hide his preoccupation, but at night...when he laid in bed...his thoughts were for Roxanne. After a few years of complete silence, he decided that it was time to stop hoping; he mourned her for a few months, sure that she was dead, before going on with his life.

Now she was back into his world like a sudden thunderstorm in the middle of the summer, and...and he felt... Xanatos closed his eyes and took a deep breath: it was rare that his brain could not elaborate a clear answer.

There was a knock on the door. "Mister Xanatos, your guest is here."

"Thank you Owen, let her in." David said, turning around. The door opened and Roxanne walked in, stopping halfway through the office, just a few feet from him. They looked at each other in silence, careful and suspicious as two wild animals in a new territory.

"Look at you, Davie: all grown up." Roxanne smirked.

"I couldn't help it."

"You're very different from the skinny boy I grew up with. I like the beard especially. It suits you."

"You barely changed at all, instead. Did you find the fountain of youth or something?"

"So charming. Do you use that pick up-line very often?"

Xanatos blushed slightly. "What the- It's not a pick-up line!"

"Aaah, there you are." She laughed and winked at the man. "There's my Davie."

David sighed, rolling his eyes and doing some sort of pout. "You've been here for five minutes and immediately started teasing me..."

"Aww, I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

Xanatos placed his hands on his hips, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "I've missed this."

"Me too. I'm happy to see you again." Roxanne didn't realize that she got closer to David until they were right in front of each other. His gaze softened, slowly raising one hand to play with a lock of her hair.

"I remember you having much longer hair when you were twenty."

"Hey, it was the seventies, of course I had extra-long hair. Buuut I got tired soon and cut them short during college."

"You? With short hair?"

"Yep. Then I let it grow again. And I see that you finally managed to let yours grow: I remember that your father was against it."

"While I lived under his roof, I didn't have much choice, but once I left..." He grinned and turned on himself once. "I hated the awkward middle length, but it was worth it don't you think?"

"Oh, I do..." Roxanne was trying VERY hard to not look at David's butt.

"Let's go upstairs, you will love the castle."

"Wait, castle? So it was true. You actually brought a freaking castle to New York and put it on the top of your building!"

"It's not completed yet, but it soon will."

"I can't believe this...you literally built a castle in the air."

"Hey, the price was extremely convenient, it was an occasion." David chuckled as he guided Roxanne to the private elevator and pushed a button. "There's a fireplace in the main hall, we'll be more comfortable there."

Roxanne's eyes widened in fear.

"Uh, it's alright, no need to lit it up..."

"Are you sure? It will warm you right up."

"I'm fine David, really. Besides, I won't be able to stay here for too long."

"What is it that you have to do in the middle of the night?" Xanatos asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow I'll have to get up very early and-"

"You could sleep here, there are lots of guestrooms."

"I don't sleep well on other beds. By back would ache terribly the next morning, I'm sure you understand."

David seemed a bit disappointed. "Then I'll tell Owen to bring you back home once we're done chatting."

"No, don't worry, I can go back by myself."

"At this hour of the night? On your own? Absolutely not."

"I'll take a taxi."

"Who knows what kind of maniacs are out there-"

Roxanne cupped David's face with her hands and smiled. "You're so sweet to worry about me, but I've been surviving in this city until today. I'll be fine, Davie, really."

Xanatos remained silent until the elevator doors opened.

"Your hands are so cold..."

Fuck. Roxanne took them off of him and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I didn't know it was that cold tonight. If you don't like the idea of the fireplace, we could stay in the small living room near my bedroom. It's cozier, it has a tv and it's warmer. I like to stay in there whenever I'm too stressed."

"It would be perfect. You know how much I love cozy places."

He took her hands and smiled. "I do."

It wasn't easy to make a vampire blush, since the blood didn't flow by itself inside the veins unless the cainite wanted to, and even then it wasn't without effort. Yet David caused Roxanne to unconsciously make the blood go to her face, her skin becoming bright pink for a few moments.

She let him hold her hands until they reached the castle's floors. So much for keeping her distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like David said, the private living room was small and cozy: colorful tapestries covered the grey, stone walls, along with precious rugs all over the floor made the entire room much brighter. A couch and two armchairs had been put in the middle, right in front of the modern tv screen that kinda ruined the romantic atmosphere, but Roxanne decided to keep that to herself; she much preferred the wooden library on the other side of the room.

"This is lovely." She chirped.

"I knew you would've liked it." David said as he sat on the red couch and patted a spot next to him. "Come, have a seat. There's so much we need to talk about."

Roxanne wasn't being cautious anymore: she came here with the precise idea of keeping her distance and now she was doing the exact opposite; but she couldn't help it, David was the only decent thing in her unlife, a ray of sunshine that did not burn nor incinerated her skin, but instead caressed her heart and made it warm again.

Perhaps it was just nostalgia talking. Perhaps it was something that never died, unlike her.

All Roxanne knew was that David made her feel happy and at ease. The Brujah were a passionate bloodline, a clan based on emotions and feelings. Many had tried to put out the blazing fire inside these warriors, but in vain, and the heat of their passion would reawaken the coldest of hearts. The Brujah weren't feared just for their strength and bad temper: they were feared for they, more than any other vampire clan, could bring the masses together. Every single revolution in history, was started by a Brujah, every protest, every outlaw group. They were rebels by nature, there wasn't much they could do about it. Roxanne at first didn't like her clan. But then she met the haughty, pretentious Ventrue, the spoiled and priviliged Toreador, the cynical and mysterious Tremere...there were very few clans that she respected or even liked.

"May I offer you something to drink? If I remember correctly, you loved tea."

His voice brought her back to reality, and she sat next to David. "I still do, but I'd rather not drink any at this time."

"Then maybe something else? A glass of Grand Marnier, or some gin, anything you want."

"I don't like alcohol. It's fine David, don't worry."

Xanatos turned towards her, sitting in a less elegant but much more comfortable position. "You look so tense...is there something wrong?"

 _"Well, it was good while it lasted."_ Roxanne thought bitterly, before taking a deep breath, again out of habit.

"David. I know that you want to know what happened to me..."

"Of course I do. I was so worried."

She bit her bottom lip, guilt sense starting to tighten her stomach. "Then you will probably hate me. Because nothing happened to me: I ran away."

There was silence for a long, dreadful moment. Roxanne didn't know whether to feel more guilty because she was lying to David or because of the lie.

"... What do you mean you ran away?"

"I couldn't do it anymore. You know that my family was well known in high society, and my parents wanted me to get married with some lousy snob or an incredibly rich businessman. And of course, I would've had to give them at least one grandchild, to secure the bloodline or some bullshit." She scoffed.

Roxie realized that she had become dangerously good at lying.

"I couldn't take it, the pressure was too much...can you believe that they didn't give a crap about my history and literature diploma? They didn't think it was useful!" That was the only true thing about all of this. "Useful...like one should only study for work,and not for knowledge. That made me so mad...the last two years before my escape, were the worst: they wouldn't even let me visit uncle Jay anymore, saying that it was his fault if I was a daydreamer, a bubblehead. So I just...I just ran away from it all. Forgive me, I know that I should've at least told you and my uncle, but I was afraid that my parents would've contacted you and found out where I was... My fear was irrational, but I couldn't take any risks. I had to be on my own."

She rubbed her face. "I know you are hating me right now. I'm sorry that I made you worry so much...if...if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand." That was her final objective, the exact reason why she had invented such a story...then why was she feeling pained?

Xanatos remained silent, calmly listening and watching Roxanne as she finished her story. The look on his face was grave, serious, like she has never seen before.

"Roxanne..."

 _"Here we go. I'm going to lose him forever after this."_ That thought made her nauseous.

"I don't think that was the right way to confront your situation. Do you have any idea how unbelievably worried I was? I can only imagine how terrified and anxious your uncle must have been during these years, it was an extremely selfish move. Something that only a spoiled brat would've done."

Roxanne felt her heart sink. David stood up and started pacing around the living room.

"Do you know how many nights I spent awake and unable to sleep? How many times I asked the police for any information about you? I hoped for months and months, but there weren't any news from your part...I thought you...died."

_"That's exactly what happened."_

"Then I find you here, in New York City, in a private club of all places. You could've reached out to me...but you didn't." He turned towards her, his arms crossed on his broad chest.

Roxanne felt ashamed and depressed: she didn't know how long she was going to take this, it was excruciating.

"You're right. I'm a terrible friend."

"I didn't say that. I just said that the way you approached the situation was childish. And I'm slightly offended that you didn't trust me enough to come to me."

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"The real burden was believing that you were dead."

Silence fell once again over the room, with David determined to stay focused on a tapestry and Roxanne perfectly still on the couch. She wanted to scream, to cry, to tell him that she **was** dead! That it was not her fault! That she didn't choose that life! But the vampire knew she couldn't.

"I'll...I'll leave now. You have every right to hate me. The way I acted can't be forgiven...I know that." She slowly stood up and made three steps towards the door. At least she reached her goal, but with a heavy heart and-

"I forgive you."

"Say what?" Roxanne turned around so fast that her figure almost looked blurred.

David smiled at her warmly. "Although the reasons and methods are different, we did the same thing: we wanted to leave behind a life that didn't belong to us. A life of unhappiness and misery. I can't judge you for that. I'll never be able to hate you, Roxie, not even if I tried."

She stared at him in a mixture of awe and stupor, unwilling to believe that David just forgave her. That was totally unexpected. Her plan failed, and yet she couldn't feel more relieved. The next thing she didn't expect was David walking up to her and hugging her.

"You have been on my side since I was little. Did you really think that I wouldn't be on your side now?" He chuckled, nuzzling her hair gently.

"But I...I made you suffer..."

"Yes. But now that you're back, I'm not suffering anymore. You don't know how much I needed a friend, a real friend, right now. This city can be heartless sometimes..." He murmured, backing up slightly to look at Roxanne in the eyes.

"Please Roxie...don't leave me again. I need you."

And in that moment, Roxanne knew she was fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen made his way up the stone staircase that led to David's bedroom; he proceeded slowly, unsure and engulfed in darkness, only the moonlight to guide his steps. He was done with his duties for the night, and couldn't wait to finally rest in the arms of his lover and rest, with David's hand caressing his fair hair softly to lull him to sleep. A quiet night of intimacy and affection.

Owen blinked as he heard moans and whispers coming from behind the door. However, before he could put his hand on the knob, the door opened, with a completely naked Roxanne standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hey Owen, s'up? Me and David were just having some fun together, wanna join us?"

The bewilderment on the blond's face was evident, as he looked at the woman with his eyes widened and his mouth open. He wasn't able to say anything, his tongue dry and his brain on tilt.

"Nevermind, my dearest."

Owen heard David say from inside the bedroom.

"I'd rather only have you tonight in my bed. But maybe Owen could be so nice to bring us champagne later."

"That's a lovely idea, Davie." She giggled. "Sorry Owen, you'll have to wait your turn to play." Roxanne purred as she slammed the door and started laughing with David.

Owen backed away, his vision blurred by tears as he felt a sudden sense of vertigo and fell from the stairs.

He woke up with a gasp and a need for air, trembling and sweaty as he frantically looked around him, touching the mattress to reassure himself that he was safe and sound. Owen hugged onto David, his grip tight as he tried to calm down his agitated breathing and thumping heart.

"Nngh...Owen?..." Xanatos mumbled, blinking awake and looking at the shaking figure curled up next to him. "Owen, love, what's wrong?"

David turned on the small lamp on the bedside table and sat up slightly; he wrapped his arms around the blond, nuzzling his hair and rubbing his back gently.

"Sssh...it's alright my dear, I'm here with you." He waited, patient and caring with the man he loved like he had never been before with anyone.

"Nightmare?"

A small nod.

"Oberon again?"

Owen shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I woke you up." Burnett murmured as he raised his head and put it on the other man's chest.

"Don't worry about it." Xanatos waited a few moments before speaking again. "Do you...do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Just hold me, please...I want to go back to sleep."

"...alright then." David sighed and turned off the light before laying back down; he was asleep in no time.

Owen instead remained awake; how could he go back to sleep after such an horrible nightmare? He took a deep breath, rolling on his back, but still holding David's hand.

Roxanne had left an hour and half after she arrived, but he could still feel her presence linger inside the castle, although he made sure that she was out of the building before joining Xanatos in bed. He felt paranoid, nervous...his instincts were telling him that the woman was dangerous, but he didn't know why.

He wished to tell David about his worries, but he feared that his lover may get offended at the insinuation that his childhood best friend was going to ruin their relationship. She was way too flirty for his tastes, too vulgar, almost like she was going to jump at your throat and devour you at any moment; his other, more ethereal part of him could feel the darkness radiating from her, an obscure aura surrounding her whole body and following her wherever she went.

That's probably why Owen couldn't stand being close to Roxanne. Fairies were made of light, and were the triumph of life and its beauty. Anything too dark made them uncomfortable and scared: it was in their nature, they just could feel when something bad was coming.

And he feared that Roxanne was, indeed, something bad.


	8. Chapter 8

The streets of Brooklyn were quiet at that hour of the night, or very early morning. Roxanne entered his apartment, took a quick shower and put on her grey pajamas before going to bed.

When she bought the place, she made sure to replace the weak glass of the windows with a much more reliable bulletproof one. She had also asked an acquaintance of her inside the clan Tremere if they could put a spell on the windows to make sure that sunlight couldn't pass through. The favor the Tremere asked in exchange for the spell had been high, yes, but it was worth it: in case of danger, she wouldn't have had to worry about being burned by the sun as long as she stayed inside the apartment.

She stretched her arms and took a book from the bedside table, Sandokan: the Tigers of Mompracem, and opened it; she had always loved reading, a passion she inherited from her uncle, but she wasn't able to focus much that night. Roxanne groaned and closed the book loudly. She looked at the digital clock: less than an hour until dawn.

The vampire was starting to feel more and more tired, so she turned off the light and laid down; even though her eyelids were becoming heavy, Roxanne couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with David.

She was in trouble.

The woman honestly thought that he would've hated her and told her to go away, but he...forgave her.

"God dammit, Davie, why must you be so kind to me?" She huffed and covered her whole body with the bedsheets.

The sun inevitably raised like every morning, illuminating the city streets, the imposing skyscrapers reflecting the light. Another day had begun in New York.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Xanatos managed to wake up before the alarm clock could beep and rudely interrupt his companion's rest. He looked at Owen, still holding his hand and cuddled next to him: the fact that the blond had a nightmare was nothing new, unfortunately, but this time it wasn't about Oberon. Owen wouldn't talk much about his problems, practically never, but he was making progress since they confessed their feelings for each other.

David kissed the other's head softly, before carefully stand up and put on his navy blue robe, walking out of the bedroom. He went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee while he waited for Owen to wake up: the poor thing had a bad night, so Xanatos decided to let him sleep in today.

Sitting in his armchair with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands, David started to recollect his thoughts about the night before; something told him that Roxanne wasn't being honest with him, that she was hiding a few skeletons in her closet.

Her explanation of why she disappeared for so many years, didn't make any sense.

For starters, her parents weren't the type to pressure her into marriage. Especially her mother, that after the divorce, became completely against this kind of union. He knew because he overheard a quarrel between her and Roxanne's uncle, while he was mowing the man's lawn to gain some extra money. Back at the time he had to do all sorts of small jobs in order to help his family with everyday expenses. So he found a bit strange that Roxie's mother would agree to give her daughter to the first rich guy they met.

Even more suspicious, was the fact that she chose not to warn neither her uncle (the man who actually raised her and loved her more than anything) nor him. Her best friend from childhood.

Throughout college, they remained in contact by calling each other on the phone or even writing letters to each other. So why not tell him? What was she afraid of? He didn't believe her excuses for one second, and even though she was blatantly lying to him, Xanatos decided to forgive her.

Something was going on, and he would've find out what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mister Xanatos, there is a phone call for you. It's miss Roxanne." Owen said in his usual deadpan tone while readjusting his glasses. He passed the phone to Xanatos and got out of the office, refusing to know what that woman wanted.

"Hello?"

"Heeey David! The Davinator, The Davester-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there with those terrible nicknames."

"...The Davidstator? Like devastator?"

"Slightly better, I'll give you a D minus for the effort."

"Awww..."

Xanatos couldn't help but smirk. He actually missed these kind of phone calls between them.

"Anyway, I called because you said that we should spend more time together and I thought that maybe we could do that tonight. If you're free, of course."

Xanatos quickly went through his mental agenda.

"It's your lucky day: for once, I am."

"Great! I'll pick you up in one hour, I know how long it takes for you to fix your hair~"

David faked a shocked gasp. "How dare you! My hair is sensitive, you know?"

Roxanne chuckled. "Yeah, yeah...okay, so, I'll see you in a hour behind the building. I figured that you didn't want the paparazzi's attention. Just imagine the front pages: 'David Xanatos seen get into a car with random woman'."

"The scandal! I could never show my face in public again."

"Mhmh, exactly. So you're welcome."

"Why do I have the feeling that my dignity and public imagine will go out of the window anyway tonight?"

"Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you will wear your usual clothes. Do you have something that people would never think you'd wear?"

David pondered for a few moments, then groaned. "I do, but..."

"Buuuut?"

"I'm not sure, I mean..." He sighed "Please don't make me put on jeans."

"I...don't see the problem."

"It's jeans. Only normal, boring...everyday people wear jeans." He grimaced.

"You're right: you shouldn't wear them, 'cause you're not normal, you're completely crazy."

"Roxie..."

"Listen, unless you don't want every idiot with a camera shooting pictures of you finally letting go of social expectations, and just be happy...you gotta wear the jeans. Or anything that you don't wear usually. You know, clothes that don't scream 'I'm the richest guy on the entire continent'."

"Fine, fine...I'll search through my wardrobe and see what I can do."

"Good boy. See you later, ciao."

Xanatos ended the call and stood up, walking to the elevator and going to the castle floors. A night out with Roxanne...anything could've happened.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Owen walked through the hallways, having wondered where his employer and lover could be. He searched in the dojo, the laboratory, the gardens and now was searching in every single room. He could've used his phone to call David, but it would've been ridiculous to call someone and ask 'where are you?' when they were in the same building. It's not like they lost each other in the city, they were under the same roof. Finally,

Owen heard a few noises coming from the master bedroom and opened the door. "Mister Xanatos?..."

When the blond entered, he couldn't believe his eyes: David Xanatos was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt and (more insanely) a pair of blue jeans.

"How do I look?" David asked, actually feeling satisfied of the results: no one could've recognized him dressed like that.

"...Sir, you...are you feeling alright?" Owen asked as he was trying to recover from the shock.

"Of course. I used to wear this stuff back in the eighties...the jeans still fit." He winked at the blond as he seductively passed one hand over his rear. Burnett hated to admit it, but those jeans wrapped David's bottom nicely; he blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, uh, you're looking quite..." He pulled at his collar, feeling suddenly warm. "W-why are you dressed like this?"

"Oh, I'm about to go out with Roxanne. After all, I did ask her to spend more time together."

Owen frowned. "Oh. I see."

It was completely unfair that Roxanne was going to spend time with David, and while he was wearing those jeans no less!

"Owen...are you okay?" Xanatos asked while tying his sneakers.

"Yes, mister Xanatos. Everything is perfectly fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish to file in some documents. Have a lovely night." He stormed out of the bedroom, and Xanatos suddenly felt like he was in trouble.

"Owen, wait!" He stood there, in the middle of the room, rubbing his neck. "... What did I do?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A black Eldorado Cadillac with its roof down arrived behind the Eyrie Building right on time. Roxanne lowered the music's volume and turned off the engine while she waited for David to get out of the skyscraper; and to think that he used to be so punctual. She was about to step out of the car and go get him herself, when the exit door opened. She snorted.

"I'm sorry, but there must be a mistake. I was here to pick up David Xanatos, not Fonzie."

"One more comment about my clothes, and I swear I'll go back in." Xanatos huffed as he walked to the car, pouting.

"I'm just kidding, Davie. You actually look good with those on." She winked and patted the seat next to her. "Jump in."

"You shouldn't really judge my style while driving a Cadillac."

"Hey, Cadillacs are cool, okay? And it's a convertible, so it's double cool."

"Yeah,in the sixties, maybe. You and I need to have a talk about what is cool and what isn't." Xanatos smirked as he sat in the car and put on the security belt.

"Right, like you would know...Fonzie."

"Just drive."

"Sure. But with the right music." Roxanne grinned and put in the radio a personalized CD, pressing 'play'.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something..._

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"If you don't like it, pick another one."

"I didn't say that."

Roxanne smirked and started the car, driving through the busy city streets.


	10. Chapter 10

Owen waited patiently on the phone while nervously playing with the rubber and plastic cord, looking out of the tall window. Luckily, it wasn't raining, and even the traffic didn't look as bad as usual. Of course, that was not what worried him. Finally, the phone stopped beeping and a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Fox...it's me, Owen."

"Oh, hi Owen. Is something wrong? You never call me directly unless it's an emergency."

"No, no, it's just...David didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

"A couple of nights ago he met an old friend of his...a woman named Roxanne." There was silence for a moment on the other side of the line.

"Okay. And?"

"Aren't you...upset by this?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, because...I mean, a woman appears out of nowhere, an old childhood friend of David, and tonight they decided to go out together-"

"Owen, I don't mean to be rude, but it seems to me that you're the one upset over the whole thing."

Owen pouted slightly, readjusting his glasses.

"I am not. I simply don't trust this woman."

"Owen..." Fox sighed, and Burnett could imagine her smirking and shaking her head. "Do you really think that just because David went out with his friend, he'll suddenly abandon us?"

"That is not the point-"

"That is entirely the point. You're afraid that he will leave you, but it's just an irrational fear. David loves you, Owen, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me for my blessing to have a relationship with you. Not that he really needed that."

Owen let himself fall on the leather chair and sighed. "...How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you just...accept all of this?"

"Easy: I love David. I love him so much, that I want to see him happy. And look, even if he hypothetically falls in love with this Roxanne...what's another person going to do? You know he's polyamourous, we can't change that. Don't worry about it."

Owen bit his bottom lip, and looked out of the window again. "That's not the only thing I'm worried about..." He murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you for the chat, Fox, have a good night." Burnett put the phone down and stood up, walking a bit closer to the window, arms crossed: perhaps it was time to have a talk with Roxanne.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The place was less crowded than Roxanne had thought, and that was a good thing. Neither of them liked to have too many people around: she and David preferred quiet, discreet places where they could talk without being disturbed. They both ordered something to drink (it would've been suspicious if she hadn't ordered anything) and were now sitting at a small, round table at the end of the room while a few people danced a slow, romantic song on the dancefloor.

"I've never been here. I like that everything it's 80's themed." David smiled as he looked at the neon lights on the ceiling."

"Me too, it's one of my favorite places." Roxanne said while stirring her Sex on the Beach.

An awkward silence fell over them for a few minutes; while Xanatos looked around the place, Roxanne would empty the glass on the floor with a fast movement from time to time, so he would think that she was actually drinking.

"I was thinking..." David started "With all the places you could've ended to, why New York? You just needed to escape your parents, right?"

"Ah, well, New York is New York. How could I not fall in love with this city?" She smiled nervously.

David wasn't convinced at all: he knew that Roxanne much preferred to be surrounded by nature, that's why living in Bar Harbor never bothered her. Still, he merely nodded and sipped his scotch.

"Tell me about yourself: do you have someone special in your life?"

"I do. A beautiful woman named Fox."

"Fox?"

"Her real name would be Jeanine, but she chose to change it years ago."

"Oh. I'm happy for you, Davie. How is she like?"

Roxanne saw David's expression change into a dreaming one, his eyes becoming bright as he sighed.

"She's strong, intelligent, stunningly beautiful...she knows martial arts and the moment I met her I...I just thought 'she's the one'. It's great to be with someone that is an equal: same interests, same attitude, same objectives..."

The woman played with the little pink umbrella in her glass. "She really seems...perfect for you."

"She is. Want to know another thing we have in common? We both don't get along with our fathers."

"Mh. Speaking of which, how is your father?"

David shrugged. "Alive and well, for all I know. We don't really call each other much...practically never."

"I see...nothing has really changed, then." Another moment of silence. Xanatos made a frustrated noise.

"You know what pisses me off the most? I've been trying to help him financially, but he has always refused all the checks I sent him. One time, I made the big mistake to buy him a new house, there in Bar Harbor, and I swear he could've spit at me from how indignant he became."

"He's a proud man."

"Pride will be his ruin."

Roxanne put one hand over David's, smiling kindly. "How about we go back to your lovely girlfriend, mh? I'm a bit surprised that you chose a woman in the end. I remember that you like both genders, but I always thought you would've preferred a male partner."

Xanatos smirked slyly. "Why choose just one thing when you can have both?"

"No way, you mean you...you're not cheating on her, are you?" She frowned.

"Of course not. It's a polyamourous relationship, they both agreed."

"Oh, okay."

"You don't really seem surprised..."

Roxie raised an eyebrow, her lips curling up. "David, honey: you have no idea what I've seen during these past years."

The way she said that sentence made Xanatos shiver, but he didn't know why.

"Sooo...who's your boyfriend?"

"You already met him. It's Owen."

Her eyes widened and she froze.

"Oh. Oh..."

"What?"

"I...fuck. I may have flirted with him a couple of times." David snorted and started laughing.

"Stop it, I couldn't possibly know!"

"And that's why it's hilarious!"

Roxanne crossed her arms and pouted, waiting for Xanatos to stop laughing. When that finally happened, he gave a wistful sigh.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm good for now."

"Great. Anyway, that explains why he didn't seem interested at all in me."

"Owen is rarely interested in anything, let alone people he just met."

"Such a shame..."

"So...you have no one?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"What can you do? C'est la vie."

"I'm sure you will find someone one day."

"David, I'm fine. Honestly, Owen is the only man that caught my eye in years, so I'm used to it. I'm not desperate to find somebody." She stirred her cocktail a couple of times. "That said, it doesn't mean that I'm not having my share of fun..." Roxanne winked.

"Wait, you mean-"

"Oh! I love this song!"

She grinned as 'Rebel Yell' was put on the speakers; the woman took David's arm and pulled him along towards the dancefloor. Xanatos did try to resist, but Roxanne was much stronger than he thought, so in the end he had no choice but let her take him in the middle of the club.

"I...don't really dance."

"Well, you will now." She chuckled, taking him by the hands. "Come on!"

David sighed, but a smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes when he saw Roxanne dancing. "Alright. Maybe one dance won't hurt."

At first, his movements were a bit rigid, carefully chosen and planned. He was feeling a bit ridiculous, realizing that perhaps he was too old for this, since everyone else looked much younger than him. Xanatos was about to leave the dancefloor, but then Roxanne placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just let yourself go." She said.

And, for the first time in years, he did just that.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Do you ever think about death?"

After dancing for an hour or so, Roxanne and David left the club and drove out of the city to do some stargazing. They used to do this very often back in their old town, mostly because there wasn't much to do.

"No. I rather think about life."

She was surrounded by death every single day, and the last thing she needed was thinking about it.

"Well, I do. I hate that one day I will have to leave this world. All of my efforts...all of my achievements...useless. The people I love, gone forever. I would be alone in death."

"We are all alone when we die." Roxanne murmured bitterly. "It could be worse."

David turned his head towards her, cocking an eyebrow. "Worse?"

"Yeah. Like being alive, but completely unable to move or breathe on your own. Aging isn't better either. I think that there are worse things than death..."

"I agree, but...what is the meaning of life if we can't keep enjoying it?"

"I don't know. I guess that's why they say you must enjoy life while you can." She shrugged.

"I'm not going to grow old and die. Especially now that I've reached the top."

"Sorry Davie, but there isn't much you can do about it." Roxanne said in a gentle tone: she knew how sensitive her friend was about the topic. However, his smirk caught her unprepared.

"I will find a way."

She frowned. "Be careful what you wish for..."

"What do you mean?"

"That immortality and eternal youth aren't everything."

"What?"

"David: whatever you have in mind, abandon it. Just enjoy life."

"Sorry. I have no intention of doing that. I'm so close...just need a little more research and time."

"Research- are you hearing yourself?!" Roxanne sat up. "You're talking like you have some kind of magic formula in your damn pocket to live forever! It's absurd!"

"It's not, Roxanne, I assure you." Xanatos replied calmly. "There is so much we don't know about this world...do you know why I bought that castle and placed it on the top of my building?"

"I thought you just wanted to show off." She scoffed, now becoming annoyed.

"No. Years ago I found an ancient book of spells, the Grimorum Arcanorum. Inside, I found the story of the castle, along with different spells written by the previous owner: the Magus. Long ago, creatures called Gargoyles protected castle Wyvern and its inhabitants by enemies who threatened them. They were warriors, stone by day and alive by night."

Seeing that Roxanne was becoming more interested, David continued.

"Due to a misunderstanding, the Magus cursed the gargoyles to be stone until the castle raised above the clouds. Then, and only then, they will wake up again." David got closer to Roxanne. "If this is true, not only the gargoyles will become my allies, grateful that I freed them...but they could also hold onto the secret to immortality itself. I will have no more limits dictated by human nature. Isn't this amazing?"

Roxanne watched David in silence. If only he could know.

"Alright, fine. I want to believe you."

"Magnificent. You truly are a good friend." He grinned. "Come to the Eyrie Building in three nights, at sunset. The restoration works will be done by then, and the gargoyles will be put on the highest tower."

The woman nodded. "Alright, I'll be there. I'm not sure if I will be able to make it on time, though..."

"Come as soon as you can. You wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the entire world, trust me." He put on the safety belt and Roxanne started the car.

"Can you believe it? Magic and supernatural creatures actually exist in our world."

She smiled.

She could believe that alright. 


	11. Chapter 11

The lavish ballroom of the hotel Plaza was decorated with exquisite taste that night; Tyrell had to admit that the Toreador knew how to do things right when they wanted to, even though it wasn't exactly his style. Tonight the Clan of the Rose asked permission to organize one of their parties for the entire Court to enjoy.

Naturally, the Keeper of the Elysium had asked the Sheriff and her deputies to secure the place and make sure that nobody transgressed the rules: no weapons were allowed into the Elysium, and using disciplines was strictly forbidden, along with any bad behavior. Unfortunately the Sheriff was missing, so now Tyrell was stuck at the door, asking every guest if they had weapons, reminding them the rules, etc.

He growled under his breath when for the fifth time Roxanne didn't answer the phone. Where the hell was she? The Prince wouldn't have liked it. Bennett hated latecomers so she had better have a damn good excuse. Once the guests were all inside the room, Tyrell closed the doors and turned towards the small stage where his majesty was about to welcome everyone.

Maximilian Bennett was a tall, dignified man. He had fair skin, blue eyes and greying hair. Rumors said that he was embraced when he was fifty years old...about two hundred years ago. He was elegant in his every movement, stoic and precise with his words. Tyrell knew that the gentleman side was all an illusion: Bennett was extremely smart, an opportunist and loved to control. Still, he was a decent Prince, compared to all the others he had seen in his unlife.

"My fellow Kindred" The Prince started "I welcome you all to this night of entertainment, generously offered by the Clan Toreador. Tonight you will all have the chance to forget about your stressful duties and commitments, and enjoy a quiet, relaxing time. I am aware that you are worried about the Sabbat, due to their last dreadful actions which happened last month... But let me reassure you, the Sheriff and her team are keeping the situation under control. In fact, I wish to congratulate them for eliminating a powerful member of the Sabbat just last week, a Nosferatu who decided to betray its own clan and join the Sword of Cain instead."

There were murmurs among the vampires for a few moments. Bennett smiled and clapped his hands once.

"But enough about that: let the music fill the room and the feast begin, for the night is ours to savor. Have a wonderful time."

The Prince stepped off the stage and the band started playing a swing; every guest bowed at his passage, no one dared to look at him in the eyes. Bennett walked calmly towards Tyrell, the Brujah groaning internally.

_"Here we go..."_

"Mister Brooks, where is the Sheriff?"

"She had something rather important to do, your majesty, she will be here shortly."

Bennett raised an eyebrow. "More important than securing the Elysium?"

"The Elysium is safe, your majesty. Me and the rest of the deputies are here, along with our human security on the entire floor, stairs, lobby and main entrance. As usual."

"You know very well that she shouldn't be left alone. You know what happened with Randall."

Tyrell clenched his jaw. "With all due respect, Prince Bennett: Randall is rotting in hell right now."

"Perhaps. But his bloodline isn't, and we can't risk-"

Right in that moment the doors opened and Roxanne walked into the ballroom. She nodded curtly to the guests, then looked at both Tyrell and Bennett.

"Forgive my tardiness, your majesty." She said, bowing. Bennett, from tense and irritated, became suddenly kind and composed.

"Ah, Sheriff Collins. Glad that you could make it. Is there a reason why you arrived just now?"

"Indeed there is, your highness." The woman said with a serious tone. Both men's eyebrows frowned.

"Very well. There is a small room we can use for our meeting."

"I need to have a talk with the Tremere Primogen as well." Bennett's eyebrows raised.

"It is a serious thing, isn't it?"

Roxanne nodded.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

None of the three vampires could believe to what they were seeing on the television of the conference room they were in. Winged creatures gliding around and fighting off some sort of mercenaries.

"Are those...?"

"Gargoyles, yes."

Roxanne, Bennett and Tyrell slowly turned towards the Tremere Primogen, Maurice Fletcher. He was a short, stout man, almost bald and with a dark goatee. He didn't even flinch, and crossed his hands over the plump belly.

"Since his majesty prohibited the creation of Gargoyles, the Tremere clan has always dutifully respected that law."

"Then how do you explain the presence of Gargoyles in New York, Primogen?" The Prince asked.

"Easy to explain your highness: the gargoyles you are seeing on screen, are what we call 'natural Gargoyles'."

"Natural?"

"Exactly. Gargoyles are their own species. We, as a clan, decided to experiment into creating our own, much more faithful, gargoyles. Easier to control and more resistant."

"That still doesn't answer the question about why there are goddamn gargoyles flying over the city." Tyrell grunted.

"I can answer that question."

Everyone looked at Roxanne. She walked from the corner of the room to the wide table, leaning over it.

"It seems that an old acquaintance of mine has decided to play wizard lately. He found the gargoyles in a castle in Scotland, bought the whole thing and brought it here in New York."

"Wait a second, don't tell me that you're talking about..."

"David Xanatos, yes."

Silence fell over the room. Tyrell seemed surprised, while both Prince Bennett and Fletcher looked intrigued.

"He broke a spell that condemned those gargoyles to be in their stone form until the castle would've rose over the clouds. Which he did."

"So he broke this spell because...?" Brooks asked.

"His plan is to obtain the gargoyles' trust to use them for his personal objectives."

Bennett observed the screen for a moment. "You said you know Mr. Xanatos. How? You're not a Ventrue, and you don't seem the type to be interested in business."

"He's a childhood friend. Unfortunately he recognized me while I was at miss Moore's nightclub as a guest. He doesn't know that I'm a vampire, obviously, and I managed to make up a credible excuse on why I disappeared for so long."

"I see..." Bennett slowly tapped on the table with his fingers. "We cannot risk these gargoyles accidentally breaking the Masquerade and the humans finding out about them. If that happens, mortals will start wondering about the existence of other supernatural creatures...it would be the end of our society."

"Doesn't Clan Ventrue have Manhattan as a territory? Perhaps one of your clan could intervene and talk with this Xanatos. Maybe modify his memories?"

Bennett turned towards Fletcher and shook his head. "They could, but that would mean that whoever I entrusted with this task, they would have the Eyrie Building as a resource. Xanatos Enterprises in general is very tempting for the members of the Clan of Kings. So much, that they started fighting among each other to obtain it."

"Then why don't you take control of the building, your majesty?"

"Because if I took control of one of the most prominent companies in New York, the Clan would perceive it as some sort of abuse of my power. But at the same time I don't want any of my younger brethren to take it. I need to keep the balance."

"But we need someone to be there and keep an eye on things. Maybe one of the Toreadors...?"

"Oh, c'mon Fletcher, you know very damn well the Toreadors can't focus on anything!"

"I must say that Mr. Brooks is right, the Clan of the Rose tends to get bored quickly."

As the discussion continued, Roxanne observed the video for a long minute.

"I'll do it."

The three men stopped talking and turned towards her.

"...What?"

"Xanatos is a dear childhood friend of mine. He even already offered me to come live with him if I needed."

"But how could you uphold the Masquerade, Sheriff? It would be quite difficult, nearly impossible."

"He would find out eventually."

Roxanne sat down and took a long, deep breath.

"That's the point."

They looked at her like she was crazy, and before any of them could talk, she raised a hand as to stop them.

"Let me explain: David Xanatos has an extremely high IQ. Not only he's intelligent and sharp, not only he was able to become the richest man in the nation in just a few years, but he's also interested in occult and magic. He's the one who broke the spell, he certainly has lots of useful abilities and resources, for not to talk about money and influence. Let's be honest: he's the most powerful mortal we've ever seen. Do you really think that he will not find out about us eventually?"

She paused, scanning their gazes.

"What are you proposing, then?"

Roxanne smirked. "Let's make a deal with him. If we reveal ourselves, I'm sure he wouldn't be so stupid to go around and blab about our existence, but instead would rather benefit from it."

"This is bullshit!"

"Deputy Brooks, please..."

"No way, uh-uh, this is way too risky."

"I know, but we don't have much choice: either we talk to him sincerely and do business with him, or he'll find out anyway and we won't get anything out of it. What if the Sabbath gets to him first? He has all the qualities to become an excellent Lasombra..."

She sneered, knowing full well that Bennett wasn't going to let this happen. The Lasombra Clan was the natural enemy of the Ventrue. The Prince rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps the Sheriff is right..."

The Primogen and Tyrell looked at him in shock. "Your majesty..."

"This Xanatos is a powerful resource. A precious ally. We can't just let this occasion go to waste. And if Collins thinks that honesty is the best policy with him..." Bennett stood up. "Then so be it. Collins, I want you to invite Xanatos to my home tomorrow night, so that we may talk in private."

"Your majesty, this is absurd! For your own safety, you shouldn't-"

"My dear Brooks, I have been living in this city for two hundred years now. Do you really think that a mere mortal will be able to hurt me?" Bennett raised an eyebrow as he asked his rhetoric question.

Tyrell sighed. "No, sir."

"Indeed. The Sheriff will be there with me, to ensure that our meeting goes smoothly. She will be enough for security. Let us go back to the party, before anyone gets suspicious..." Bennett walked to the door and stopped. "This conversation doesn't leave this room. Understood?"

The others nodded solemnly. Bennett and Fletcher left the room, the latter glancing once more at the television. Before Roxanne could follow them, Tyrell closed the door.

"Alright girl, you better tell me what is going on. Right. Now."

Roxanne sighed. "I just want to keep an eye on what is happening at the Eyrie Building, that's all. I told you, it's useless to lie to David Xanatos."

"Mhm. So it's not about you wanting to spend time with your friend, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Un-fucking-believable..."

"T, please..."

"Do you know how dangerous that could be? What if he starts blackmailing us in exchange for favors?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Will you?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, puffing up her chest.

"Yes."

"Even if it means that we'll have to kill him?"

"That would be the stupidest thing to do, he's way too famous."

"Accidents happen."

She bit her bottom lip. "We won't need to do it. David is...he won't betray me."

Tyrell passed one hand over his tired face and gently put his hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Look. It's obvious that you have feelings for him-"

"He's just a friend."

"No one risks their ass for 'just a friend', so stop lying." He grumbled. "The point is...it's too late, Roxie. You are dead. He's alive. You drink the blood of humans to survive, and you're also a Brujah...remember what happened the last time you got pissed?"

Roxanne looked at the floor, dejected.

"I'm just worried about you, kiddo. I don't want to see you dismember your best friend out of pure anger and then fall into desperation."

"It won't happen!"

"It might. All I want is for you to be careful. Besides, I don't trust this Xanatos guy...I heard he's a shark."

"In business, yes. With his enemies, sure. But not with me." Roxanne hugged Tyrell. "Please, let me do this. I can't keep lying to him like this, it's excruciating...I feel so bad..."

Tyrell hugged her back. "Okay, kiddo. But if you need help, you know I'm right here."

"Thank you." She grinned and walked out of the room, leaving a dubious Tyrell alone. He would've kept an eye on this whole situation, no doubt about it.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Mr. Xanatos: what do you think of our offer?" Xanatos looked straight at Bennett, contemplating his proposition: two hours ago, Roxanne told him that there was something extremely important he needed to know, that her employer wished to meet him. Although he truly didn't want to leave the gargoyle clan on their own, the chance to finally know what was really going on with Roxanne was too much to ignore. But not even in his wildest dreams he could've imagined that she was a vampire. She lied to him. She betrayed his trust. And he didn't like it.

Bennett, the Prince of the vampire society of New York, explained that Roxanne couldn't have done otherwise: there was a particular rule that strictly prohibited vampires to reveal their true nature to humans, but given the situation with the gargoyles, Roxanne convinced Bennett to make a deal with him. He would've become an ally of the Camarilla in exchange for anything he wanted. Yes, he could've asked for immortality...but becoming a vampire seemed counterproductive and limiting: no eating or drinking anything that wasn't blood, sunlight, fire or heavy physical damage could kill him, and he would've been awake only at night. For not to talk about the risk of losing control whenever he was hungry or enraged. And the fact that there was a hierarchy based on age rather than personal skills...absolutely not. Xanatos would've found another way to immortality. Still, having influential and powerful vampires at his disposal, was not so bad. He needed as many allies as possible, and the vampires had the means and knowledge about the supernatural that he couldn't possibly have.

He briefly looked at Owen, staying right at his side, perfectly still and silent like a statue. An imperceptible movement of the blond's mouth revealed that he didn't trust Bennett.

"Your offer seems interesting, Prince Bennett. But I'm curious to know what would happen if I refused."

Maximilian gave him a small smile. "I'm afraid we would be forced to erase and reconstruct both your memories and your assistant's. You wouldn't remember our encounter, nor what I told you. And of course, you wouldn't remember meeting miss Collins at the nightclub. Please don't take offense in this, it is necessary for our survival. The world is not ready to know about us. It probably never will be."

David hummed, caressing his beard. "I'd rather not let you mess with my mind. And it does seem a fair proposal. So you just need me to let Roxanne live inside the castle and keep an eye on the gargoyles, correct?"

"Yes. Those creatures could become a menace to our existence. We want to make sure that they don't reveal themselves to humans. In exchange, the Sheriff will be at your complete disposal, in case you don't want to...get your hands dirty."

Xanatos smirked. "What makes you think that I would need her for anything of the sort? I'm a business man."

Bennett laughed. "Mr. Xanatos, please...We both know how business really works in this city. I know about the 'accidental' explosion at the port last month...most of Cyberbiotics' expensive cargo went up in smoke. It was anything but accidental." He sneered. "But I'm not here to judge your methods: in fact, I'm quite impressed by your ability and wit. I'm simply offering you another pair of hands...and I assure you, Collins is prepared for anything."

Roxanne didn't say a word, her expression didn't change. It almost looked like she was mimicking Owen's attitude. David intertwined his hands over the desk, looking at Roxanne, then Bennett. He smiled.

"You have a deal, your majesty."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The ride back home was silent and tense; they stopped at Roxanne's apartment in Brooklyn so she could quickly take what she needed, since from then on she would've lived in the castle. Once that was done, they drove directly to the Eyrie Building without any more stops. Even though he was good at hiding his emotions, Roxanne knew David was angry at her. She couldn't wait to arrive and explain him why she did all of this. Hoping that he would've listened.

Once they reached the castle, David turned sharply towards Roxanne, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"You lied to me."

The vampire closed her eyes for a few moments. "I didn't have a choice."

"And yet NOW you decided to tell me the truth."

"I had to convince Bennett that this was the only way to keep the gargoyles under control while gaining a great ally."

"So I'm just an ally now, mh? Someone useful to you and your boss, nothing else."

Her eyes glowed red for a long moment, which made Xanatos feel a shiver down his spine. Owen got closer to him, ready to protect him.

"You really shouldn't be preaching so much since you're doing the same exact thing with the gargoyles. The difference is that I did it to STOP lying to you and finally spend time together."

David gritted his teeth. "You could've told me from the beginning, you know I would've never told anyone about you."

Roxanne clenched her fists, feeling the fury mounting up inside. "You know what? Just show me my room. It's better if I just go to bed, before I say something I'd regret." She snorted.

"Owen will escort you. I need to talk to Goliath." And with that, Xanatos quickly walked away, towards his office. Roxanne rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Owen, who remained deadpan as usual.

"Please follow me, miss Collins."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The room was big, made of stone and wood and decorated with valuable paintings and tapestries. The canopy bed was wrapped in red, velvet drapes and bedsheets of the same color. The fireplace wasn't lighted (thankfully), and Owen turned on the small lamp on the bedside table.

"Behind that door on your left, you will find a private bathroom. The curtains are heavy enough to keep the sunlight out, but the bedroom is exposed to north, so you don't need to worry in any case." He explained as Roxanne walked into the room to examine it better. "If there's anything I can do for you, there is a button on the wall behind the bed. All you need to do is push it, and I'll come."

Roxanne refrained from making a sexual joke, but couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips. "Alright, thank you." She bit her bottom lip. "Mr. Burnett, I would like to apologize for, well...flirting with you last time. I didn't know you and David..."

Owen made a small, almost unnoticeable smirk, his blue eyes fixed on the vampire. "It's quite alright, miss. Collins. I was actually wondering if we could have a chat one of these nights. Since we will be leaving under the same roof, I believe it would be useful to know each other better. Don't you think?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Uh, of course, sure."

"Excellent. Have a good rest, then. I'll see if Mr. Xanatos needs anything before I retire for the night. It is rather late." Owen gave her a nod before closing the door behind him.

Roxanne plopped on the soft mattress and rubbed her face: maybe she didn't think this through enough. She literally jumped through hoops to be able to stay with David, without any more lies between them...and now he was angry at her. Stuck in a goddamn castle to babysit a group of gargoyles.

Roxanne groaned and lied down on her back. Was she really risking her role, reputation and probably life just to be together with David?

 _"No one risks their ass for just a friend."_ Tyrell's words echoed through her head, tormenting her until sunrise. Only then she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

She told him not to trust her, didn't she?

She also told him NOT to try and eliminate the gargoyles, to be honest from the beginning; not for a sense of morality, but because they weren't idiots. Especially their leader, Goliath. And now David's ass was in jail, the gargoyles didn't trust him at all and they had a nosy detective for a friend.

What a lovely clusterfuck.

At least she had been smart enough to remain neutral towards them and made her intentions clear from the beginning, and the gargoyles respected her for that; they didn't trust her, but at least didn't hate her guts. They immediately understood what she was and reassured her that they had no intention of revealing themselves to humans. Well, beside the ones involved in the whole story.

Roxanne drove slowly while bottled in traffic under a typical springtime downpour; Owen insisted that they met in a different place, far from the castle to talk privately and away from the clan's ears. Especially from Maza's ears. She suggested a small, anonymous diner not far from her old apartment; Roxie wondered what Owen wanted to talk about: was he still angry about her flirting? It's been almost two weeks now, come on...

Once in proximity of the diner, Roxanne started looking for a parking lot, when something caught her eye: a group of thugs was bothering a man, not too far from the diner. She stopped right next to them and got out of the car; the rain had transformed into a slight drizzle, so she didn't take the umbrella.

"Hey boys, how about you leave the man alone and go on your merry way?" Roxanne asked, closing the car door and walking toward them.

"How about you mind your own business, doll?"

One of them said. The woman raised an eyebrow and stepped right between the man and the thugs. She noticed that the person they were bothering, was none other than Owen Burnett, completely unperturbed by the whole situation. Maybe just a little annoyed by the delay these idiots were causing him.

"What do you even want from him?"

"We just asked him the time. He's got a nice watch, and we don't have one, so we asked him if he could donate his to us..." One of the group said, showing the knife he had in his hand. "So you better move your ass before-"

He didn't have time to finish as her boot hit him right in the face.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"There was no need for that." Owen scoffed as he sipped his warm tea.

"Some people won't learn until they get it."

"Did you have to break his arm, though?"

"Yes."

"How about the other guy's leg? He'll probably have to use crutches for a while."

"Let me get this straight: are you...scolding me for helping you?"

"Not at all. I simply believe that there are more civil ways to end a quarrel."

"When the people you're talking to are civil, yes. But those were barely homo sapiens, so..." She shrugged.

The diner was almost empty at that hour, the maid at the counter was ignoring them as she polished her nails.

"In any case, thank you. I didn't want to ruin my suit."

Roxanne chuckled. "You're really something else, Owen, you know?"

He gave her a sly smirk behind the teacup. "I'm well aware."

"Anyway, you said you wanted to talk. You're...not still angry for the things I told you when I met you. Right?"

"Not at all. I simply wished to talk about your intentions with Mr. Xanatos."

Roxanne was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play naive with me: you came out of nowhere after so many years and even made sure that your employer would give you permission to reveal your true nature without any consequences to stay with Mr. Xanatos. Do you really think I'm stupid?"

The woman frowned, laying back in her chair. "I'm starting to believe it."

"This isn't a game. You can't just waltz into our lives like this. What are your real plans?"

Roxanne took off her glasses and folded them, putting them in her pocket. She smiled.

"It's adorable. You feel threatened by my mere presence and think I'm going to steal David from you: did I guess right?"

Owen's eyes narrowed. "How dare-"

"Listen up: just because you're unsure of yourself, it doesn't mean you can treat me like a doormat. Because trust me, I won't let you. So don't get your knickers in a twist, honey, David loves you. What are you scared of?"

Burnett lowered his gaze. "You."

"Why? Because I'm a...you know?"

"That too. I'm afraid that you would hurt him."

"The day I'll hurt David, will be the day I ask you to put a stake through my heart." She whispered, leaning closer.

"Just answer this: what do you feel for him? Please, be sincere."

She remained silent for a minute or two, the only sound coming from the maid filing her nails. "Is it important? I'm dead, Owen. I'm a walking corpse that can't get out during the day. What does it matter how I feel for David?"

"It matters to me."

Roxanne could've sworn to see the man's eyes become glossy, but maybe it was just the glasses's reflection. Maybe.

"I...I don't honestly know how to answer you. I care about David very much, but...love? I'm not sure. I mean, we had plenty of occasions to get together when we were younger, but never did. I don't think he's even remotely interested."

"And you?"

Roxanne sighed. "I was interested in you."

Owen hid his blush by readjusting his glasses and cleared his throat. "I...I'm flattered, but-"

"Let's just focus on how to get David outta jail." She said looking out of the window. "For how long did the judge say he would stay in?"

"One year."

"Bullshit. I'm not going to let that happen, one year is too long just because he stole a floppy disk."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Give me a minute."

Roxanne took out of her jacket a portable phone and dialed a number. After a few moments, someone on the other line answered.

"Hey, Williams, it's me. Remember that favor you own me?...yes...I know what you can do in exchange. Mhm...yeah, you see, there's an important contact of mine that's been put in prison...his initials are D and X. Yes, him...All you have to do is make sure that he's released...I see. Do what you can, and your debt will be considered settled."

She ended the call and grumbled.

"Getting him out of this situation isn't easy. Too much evidence. But Williams will be able to shorten the period, at the very least, from one year to six months."

"I thought you vampires were masters of control."

"What would happen if every single contact a vampire has ended up in prison, and the vampire gets them out even for a serious crime? It would be suspicious after a while. Low profile,Owen. Besides, David needs to learn a lesson: I told him not to trust Demona. If he wanted to destroy the gargoyles, he should've listened to you and wait for dawn."

Burnett nodded silently and sipped more tea. He was about to say something, when a girl with short, pink and blond hair slammed her hands and face on the window next to their spot. She was grinning madly and looking at Owen in awe. Then she started waving at Roxanne.

"I suppose you know her?"

"Aw, jeez...One second."

The woman stood up and hurried out of the diner, leaving an unflustered Owen sitting at the table.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the base tonight!"

"I am! Well, I was, then I got bored and wanted something bubblegum flavored to drink, so I found this very cute teen girl near a candy shop-"

"Lizzie."

"-and she, like, loved my hair and so I took her by the hand-"

"Lizzie."

"Don't worry, we went behind an empty ally, I'm not stupid. Anyway, she tasted like orange bubblegum, did you even know orange bubblegums existed? 'Cause I didn't-"

"Lizzie, can you tell me why you were staring at my friend like that?"

The girl blinked. "Oh, the blondie? I was attracted by his aura: it sparkles! I've never seen an aura sparkle before!" She giggled. "It's so pretty!"

"Very inter-"

"Humans don't have sparkles in their auras, you know? Neither vampires, or werewolves-"

Roxanne frowned. "Wait...you're telling me that he's not human?"

"Nope! But he sure is special. Also annoyed. And he's glaring at us." Lizzie smiled and waved at Owen, who simply raised an eyebrow and went back to his tea. Roxanne observed him for a few moments.

"Right. Thanks for passing by Lizzie, I'll see you around."

"Okie dokie! Have fun with your date~"

"He's not my-"

"Giiiirl, puh-lease: you like him."

"Stop watching my aura."

"I'm not. It's just obvious~" She smirked and skipped off.

Roxanne huffed and went back inside.

"Everything alright? Your friend seemed...very excited."

Roxanne glared at Owen suspiciously. 

"Yeah. Something caught her eye."


End file.
